


Introduction

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [51]
Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: Babyfic, Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First you catch your tiger...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oxymora (oxymoron)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxymoron/gifts).



“It’s bigger than the baby!” she protested, but as she watched her three-day-old son curl a tiny hand possessively around the stuffed tiger’s tail she knew that she was going to lose this argument.

“So? He’ll grow into it.” He gazed at the tableau with the besotted smile of a man who has had only three hours sleep in the last twenty-four. “And it’s much more original than a teddy bear.”

“All right,” she said. Had she _really_ seen the tiger sniffing the baby’s hair? “But it can’t sleep in the bed. Not until he’s too big to be eaten.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Introduction [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565840) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
